Dad's Little Secret
by Frescafanatics
Summary: John Winchester died at the end of Devil's Trap, but before he died he asked Sam and Dean to take care of something for him...their sevenyearold sister Bethie.
1. Chapter 1

**DAD'S LITTLE SECRET  
**By, Frescafantatics  
T-Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Supernatural/Drama-English

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the copyright for Supernatural or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. We do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know we love reviews. And we'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If we wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how we can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more we write.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_October 22nd 2006: Some hospital in Iowa_

Sam Winchester sat in shock at his older brother's bedside in the hospital. He had been there for a week and still could not believe what had happened over the last year. It was now October 22nd, and only eleven days till the anniversary of the murder of his late girlfriend, Jessica Moore, and the 24th Anniversary of his mother's murder was just around the corner and here he was, sitting in the hospital, watching as his brother was breathing out of tubes, tubes that were there because of the same fucking Demon that had killed his mother, his girlfriend, the mother of Max (a boy that they had found in their hunting who had the same psychic talents as Sam) and many other mothers of children with psychic abilities.

The same Demon had sent a lesser demon to possess the driver of a semi truck, which barreled into Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala after they had their first confrontation with the Demon. Sam berated himself for not being able to use the Colt revolver and ending it all right there. But no, he couldn't kill his own father, not even when the family Demon was inside him, taunting, and hurting all of them.

Sam, the only one of the Winchesters to come out with only scrapes and bruises, he had woken up just in time to find the possessed man walking towards the Impala. Getting out of the car, Sam had knocked the man out cold and wound up performing an exorcism on the spot, then calling 9-1-1. Just as Sam had hung up his cell, John Winchester woke up and began making a few deathbed confessions.

To say Sam was startled was a huge, no beyond huge, understatement. Listening to his father, Sam found out that, John was "damned proud of his boys" and that after they finally hunted down and destroyed the demon, they were to "clear up the stuff about the credit card scams and everything, then find a nice girl and settle down". It was then that John told them his most closely guarded secret.

Eight years earlier, while he had been out drinking himself into a stupor, mourning Mary Winchester's death, he had a one-night stand, and the woman had given birth to a little girl nine months later. Before he died, he had made Sam promise that once he and Dean were on the mend and ready to go that they would find their baby sister and keep her safe.

Sam felt a tug at his hand and looked up over at Dean's face and laughed in relief. "Just a second bro and I'll get the nurse." True to his word, Sam pressed the call button, bringing the nurse in from the nurse's station.

Dean, oblivious to any pain, only noticed the look of sadness, anxiety and relief on his younger brother's face. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what was making Sam more broody than usual and swore he would get to the bottom of it. An hour later, after being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses, Dean was finally free of almost all the wires and tubes running into his body. Now the only thing he had was the IV tube, and the heart monitors.

Now, finally free from the tube that had been going down his throat, Dean looked over at his brother and said, "All right, spill it Sammy, what's going on? Where's dad?"

"Dean," Sam sighed, a single tear spilled from his eye, "Dad's dead."

Dean's eyes widened in shock, he had not been expecting that. For as long as he could remember he'd thought that Dad was invincible. "No, Dad can't be dead. We haven't killed the thing that killed mom and Jess yet," he cried out in denial. "He always swore he wouldn't die until after we got revenge for mom."

Sam shook his head. "It's true Dean. After that possessed trucker t-boned us…"

"What?!" Sam winced at the tone in Dean's voice. Dean always loved that car. "How bad was it? The truth Sammy!"

Over the next half an hour, Sam explained what had happened after Dean had fallen asleep in the back of the Impala after they had confronted and escaped the demon. He told Dean about the accident, and what had happened with the trucker. Sam was getting to the part where John had woken up enough to talk before he passed on.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam began telling Dean about their dad's last minutes. "After I took care of the trucker, Dad woke up for a few minutes. He told me that he was proud of us and that after we send the bastard to hell," Sam smiled sadly at this, "we were to get on with our lives and find a nice girl to settle with. He also told me that eight years ago, when he had been out mourning mom's death, he had gotten really drunk and had a one-night stand with a woman named Laura Sorenson…"

It was then that Dean broke in, "Are you telling me what I think you're going to tell me? That we have a little half brother or sister out there who's a target for the Demon?"

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, a hardened look on his face. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. I know that the Colt wounded the Demon, but he'll be back, and soon. We need to find Laura Sorenson and our little sister before the Demon can do anything," Sam said vehemently. "I'm not going to let this bastard hurt another member of my family. Not after losing mom, Jess, dad and nearly losing you."

Dean nodded, in complete agreement with Sam. "You still have the Colt?" Sam nodded. "Good, cause the next time we meet, the fucker is going to go down."

_November 8th, 2006__: Hospital in _ _Iowa_

Dean lay back in the uncomfortable bed, waiting for Sam to show up and pick him up. It had been nearly a month since he had woken up and the doctors had kept him in the hospital for a couple of weeks doing rehab before they allowed him to leave. While Dean was stuck doing rehab, Sam had been busy making sure the Impala was back in pristine condition and also searching for the whereabouts of Laura Sorenson and their little sister.

Over the last few days, Dean's thoughts had strayed from the battle with the Demon, to the loss of their dad, and finally to the secret that their dad had kept from them. _Where the hell is Sammy? I need to get out here. I wonder if Geek Boy found our baby sister?_ He grinned at the thought.

"Dean?" Dean blinked, clearing his thoughts and grinned at his younger brother. "You ready to go dude?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm ready to go. You know how I feel about hospitals."

Sam snorted in amusement. "Yeah I think the word 'loathe' describes it pretty well. Come on, let's get you checked out."

_November 10th, 2006_ _Lawrence_ _Kansas_

"Sam, what are we doing here again?" Dean questioned as they pulled into the driveway of the home that belonged to family friend and psychic, Missouri Moseley. "You know the woman hates me."

" Missouri doesn't hate you," Sam laughed, "She just sees the potential you have to be a better man."

Dean threw Sam a glare, "That doesn't mean she has to hit upside the head all the time," he complained.

"Whatever dude," Sam replied as they exited the newly rebuilt Impala. As they were about to walk up to the front door, it opened up to reveal a tiny African American woman. Sam gave her a sad smile. "Hi Missouri."

Missouri returned the smile. "I'm so sorry child. Now the two of you get inside so we can talk."

_November 16th, 2006__: Suburb of _ _Chicago_ _Illinois_

The street was quiet as the 1967 Impala drove down the streets. The two occupants inside the car glanced warily outside the windows and then shook their heads.

"You know Sammy; I don't think I could live in a place like this. I'd go crazy inside a week," Dean commented from the passenger side of the car.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "It's Sam," he responded. "And normal isn't so bad Dean."

Hearing the wistfulness in Sam's voice, Dean kept his smartass comments to himself. He knew well enough that Sam was either thinking of Jessica, the girl that they had met in New York, Sarah Blake, or both. "Whatever you say Sammy," he replied. Looking at the laptop, he began looking at the addresses. Finding the right address, he called out, "Third house on the right Sammy."

Sam ignored the "Sammy" and parked the car in the driveway. "Ready?"

Dean rolled his eyes and the two exited the Impala in sync with one another. Locking the doors, the two brothers then each took a fortifying breath and walked up to the front door of the house, ready to knock and introduce themselves. However, before they could knock the door opened to reveal a little girl, who looked to be seven years old. She had long dark hair that was put into two braids, big bright blue eyes and a peaches and cream complexion.

The two brothers looked down at the little girl, each smiling slightly. "Hi, is your mom home?" Sam asked, as it was obvious Dean was not going to say anything.

The little girl nodded, then turned to look behind her and yelled, "Mom, there's two guys here to talk to you!"

Sam and Dean shared a look that plainly said 'this girl's got some lungs on her'. A moment later, a woman in her mid thirties came walking up to the door. The girl pushed her way past Sam and Dean saying, "Mom, I'm going next door to Kerri's, I'll be back in an hour."

The woman, whom Sam and Dean assumed to be Laura, replied, "Fine sweetie," she turned back to Sam and Dean with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I'm Laura Sorenson, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Sorenson, My name is Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother, Sam. I think you knew our dad, John Winchester?" Dean answered as he studied the woman. She was the complete opposite in coloring to his and Sam's mother.

Laura pressed her hand to her mouth. "You're John's boys?" They both nodded. "Come in, come in," she told them, letting them walk inside the house. "What are you doing here? I was under the impression that neither of you knew about Bethie…" she trailed off as she saw the looks of sadness on their faces.

"Ms. Sorenson," Sam began as they all took seats in the living room, "Our dad died three weeks ago. But he told us about Bethie before he died."

Tears filled Laura's eyes. "Oh my…I'm so sorry. But can I…can I ask how it happened?"

Dean and Sam shared a look before turning back to Laura. "How much do you know about our family Laura?" Dean questioned. Well, it was an honest question. They needed to know just how much they could tell this woman.

Laura looked confused at the question, but answered anyway. "All I know is that your father was a widower and had spent most of the last twenty-three years chasing down his wife's murderer. He never said much of anything about what he did."

"Could you excuse us for a few minutes," Sam asked politely as he got up to drag his brother across the room.

Laura nodded and watched as the two brothers had an animated discussion. Deciding to give the brothers a little more privacy, Laura got up and walked into the kitchen, but still able to see them. Silently she wondered just what they were talking about. It was obvious that it was something that was important, and something that had to deal with their past and also the present.

Once they were far enough away from Laura's ears, Dean looked over at Sam, "All right, what are we going to do?" he asked his younger brother.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, all I know is we need to stay here for a bit, and get to know Bethie," he paused. There was no easy way around this, but it needed to be said. Looking into Dean's face, he said the dreaded words, "I think we need to tell them about the family business, or at least tell Laura."

Dean's eyes widened for a moment before the look that Sam had come to know as 'Fuck no!' came over Dean's face. Dean was about to reply when they heard the front door open.

"Mom," Bethie's voice called from the front hall, "I'm home."

After shooting Sam a look, Dean led the way back over to their seats as Laura replied, "We're in the living room sweetheart."

A few moments later, Bethie walked into the room and looked at the boys. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Marie Winchester but everyone calls me Bethie," she smiled, holding out her hand.

Dean and Sam smiled slightly at their baby sister. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam began as he shook Bethie's hand. "We're your older brothers."

Laura watched as her little Bethie and her brothers introduced themselves to one another and felt tears prick her eyes. She was content to sit back and watch as Sam and Dean interacted with Bethie and couldn't help but be glad that John had told them about her before he passed away. It was obvious those two men were going to be spoiling her and be overprotective.

Bethie Winchester, wise little seven-year-old that she was just stared at her big brothers for a few moments before a huge grin covered her cherubic face, and she threw herself at Sam and hugged him for a she was worth. She always wanted siblings. For some reason, just being with her mom didn't sit just right. Something was missing, and now she knew what it was; her father and her big brothers. After hugging Sam, she looked over and threw herself at Dean giving him a big hug as well.

After releasing Dean from her mini-choke hold, she settled herself sitting in his lap. Looking over Bethie's head, Dean caught the smirk that was fighting it's way onto Sam's face and shot Sam a scowl that clearly said 'Don't even think about it'. Sam just rolled his eyes and grinned. He always knew his brother was a softie for children; especially after they saved the boy from drowning at Lake Manitoc last year.

"So you're my big brothers," Bethie asked, looking at both Sam and Dean. They nodded. "How old are you?"

Dean and Sam chuckled at her inquisitiveness. It reminded them of Sam at that age. "Well," Dean said, "I'm twenty seven, and Sammy there is twenty three."

Bethie's eyes widened. "Wow! You're ooooooold."

"Bethie!" Laura cried out in admonishment, though the edges of her mouth kept twitching upwards.

Dean just looked at his baby sister incredulously. "Old?! I'll show you old," he cried out in mock indignation as he picked Bethie up, and hung her upside down as he tickled her stomach.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-stop!" Bethie cried out, gasping for air as she was laughing so hard.

"No until you say sorry," Dean replied with a grin.

Bethie, still laughing, complied, "I'm sorry."

Dean nodded in apparent satisfaction; he then deposited Bethie next to Sam. Once she had control of herself, Bethie continued asking questions. She really wanted to get to know her brothers. So she asked anything she could think of.

The questions came pouring out of her mouth at a high rate. "Do you have any girlfriends? Did you have girlfriends? Have you ever been married? What do you guys do for a living? Do you go to college? Where's daddy? Do you guys have a mom?"

Sam gently placed a hand over her mouth and said, "One question at a time sweetheart." He looked over Dean, who just shrugged. How was he supposed to know how to answer her questions? "Now, let's start with the first question. Neither Dean nor I have girlfriends at the moment. My girlfriend Jessica was killed last year, and no, neither of us has been married," he shot a look at Dean to confirm and Dean nodded he was right.

"Though we have both been close to getting married," Dean added with a sad smile. "Sam wanted to propose to Jessica, but she had been killed before he could pop the question. And the girl whom I wanted to marry, she broke up with me before I could even ask her," Sam's eyes widened at the realization of who Dean had been talking about. "As for what we do for a living? Well, we travel around the country and do odd jobs helping people. And no, I didn't go to college," Dean grinned evilly, "That was for Sammy here."

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's Sam. And yes, I did go to college, Stanford actually," he admitted. "But after Jess died, I couldn't go back."

Now came the tough question. They had to tell Bethie that her dad was dead and gone. This was going to be hard for a seven-year-old to understand. "Bethie," Dean said softly, "Dad, he was killed in a car accident. He's now in Heaven."

Bethie's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "W-w-w-what? Daddy's gone? Forever?"

Sam nodded and pulled Bethie close as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry little one," he whispered in her ears. It was painfully obvious that John must have visited her and Laura when he was on solo hunts in the area. They could already tell that Bethie was definitely a daddy's girl.

Dean and Sam looked up from Bethie as she cried into Sam's shoulder, over at Laura with looks of 'what do we do'. Laura mouthed back 'Just do what you're doing'.

A few minutes later, Bethie was all cried out, having fallen to sleep as she sobbed over her big brother. Sam felt her breathing become slow and steady, and quietly asked, "Where do you want me to…"

"Follow me," Laura said with a small smile. It always amazed her how her daughter could fall asleep anywhere.

Sam picked Bethie up as if she weighed nothing and carried her down the hall, following Laura to his little sister's room. Laura opened a door and turned on the light, illuminating a room that was sure to be a little girl's fantasy.

The walls were painted a cotton candy pink, the bedding was a pristine white, and looked old fashioned. The furniture looked like something from the early 1900s and included a four poster bed, dresser, desk, dressing table and seat, and a doll's house.

"Just lay her on her bed and put the comforter over her," Laura instructed Sam, "I'll take care of her later."

Sam nodded and quickly pulled the comforter down and put his baby sister to bed. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder what could've been had his mom lived. After covering Bethie up, he followed Laura back out to the front room.

Now that they were able to talk without interruptions, Laura continued her little interrogation. "Look, your dad told me that he was into some pretty heavy stuff and couldn't stick around for longer than a couple of days at most," she began as she and Sam sat back down. "Can you tell me what he was into? I need to know…I need to know if my baby is safe."

Dean and Sam shared a look. "Look, Laura," Dean began, "what we're about to say may sound…unbelievable, but it's true."

Sam then took over. "It all started twenty-four years ago, on November second nineteen-eighty-three…"

The two brothers spent the better part of the next three hours giving Laura the bare minimum facts as to what they did and why. When they got to the part about the last year, they gave her more detail, telling her about Jessica, the different hunts they'd been on, and about finally finding the Demon who had started all of this.

As she listened to the story Dean and Sam told her, she could hardly believe what they were telling her. But if what they were telling her was the truth, then that would explain some of the strange happenings she'd seen at the haunted house in town. It was then she remembered something that had happened to her years earlier.

When she was still in high school, at a slumber party, her best friend Jamie went into the bathroom on a dare and called out 'Bloody Mary' three times. Two days later, Jamie and her friends Martha and Jane were all found dead, bleeding from empty eye sockets.

That was the clincher. The boys had described a similar incident where they had taken care of another Bloody Mary. Looking up at her daughter's older brothers, Laura said, "I believe you," she sighed. "Look, I know that death isn't going to happen to me right now, but I do know that if it does, I want Bethie to be with her brothers…"

Dean and Sam looked at Laura curiously, not seeing where she was going with this. Laura smiled slightly. "I'm a computer expert boys; I run multiple websites for a couple of different companies and design software. I don't want her to live on the run from the law with you two, so I'll see what I can do with you records, but in the mean time, can you promise that you'll think about getting a legit job that can still allow you to hunt?"

The two brothers looked at one another; Sam was completely shocked that someone would be willing to do that for them, and Dean, well, he looked like Christmas had come early. After all, they were just given the chance to be given a completely clean slate, well, at least in regards to the law.

_December 1st, 2006 – Sam and Dean's Condo_

It had been a couple of weeks since the boys had found their baby sister, and when they say baby, they meant it literally. Elizabeth Marie Winchester, Bethie to her friends and family, was all of seven years old and the apple of not only her mother's eyes, but those of her overprotective older brothers as well.

Ever since Laura had given the boys a clean slate with law enforcement, Sam and Dean Winchester had settled into a routine. Dean had gotten a job at a mechanic's shop, and Sam had some how been able to talk the admissions office of Stanford University to at least let him finish getting his pre-law degree. Needing only to finish a few classes to get his bachelor's degree, Sam opted to take the challenge exams; instead of heading back to the school for a full semester. But those were still a couple weeks away. After talking it over with Dean, Sam began to put together a website for their new business…private investigators/paranormal specialists. This way they could still do what they do and make legit money.

While the boys still hunted in their off time, it didn't take up their full attention as it once did; though since The Demon was still out there, they were taking all of the precautions necessary. With her daughter's older half brothers living in town, Laura had no problem letting Bethie visit with the boys. In fact, the day before, the brothers had offered to pick Bethie up from school if Laura was unable to. Laura thought about this for a bit, but in the end she relented. After all, the boys were her daughter's big brothers. It wasn't hard to see that they doted on their little sister.

It was now two-thirty in the afternoon, and Sam was leaning against the car, waiting and watching out for Bethie, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from the young mothers who were standing there. Sam grinned as Bethie came walking out of the school chatting with her little friends. However as soon as she spied him, she smiled widely and came running.

"Sammy! Sammy!" She yelled out as she ran over. "Guess what?" she asked as she jumped up into her big brother's arms.

Sam held her, an eyebrow raised. "I don't know. What happened princess?"

Bethie scrunched her nose up in consternation. "Sammy!" she said in an exasperated tone, one he knew she could have only gotten from Dean. "We're going on a field trip to the museum next week. I was wondering if you and Dean could come with us as chaperones."

Sam chuckled. Bethie was a lot like he had been when it came to enthusiasm for school. "I'll talk to Dean, but I know I'd be happy to," he replied.

Bethie kissed his cheek. "Thanks Sammy, you're the bestest big brother," she paused; then said, "Now put me down, please."

Sam fought the urge to salute as he set his little sister back down among her friends. Bethie turned to her friends, grinning, and said, "Guys, this is my brother Sam Winchester. Sam, these are my friends Ashley Greengrass, Derk Johnson, and Kerri Potter."

Sam grinned down at his sister's friends. "Hey."

The mothers of Bethie's friends were surprised at Bethie's introduction. They had known the girl for years and had not even heard of any brothers, or half brothers. Deciding to find out what the truth was, Ashley's mother, Pamela, a tall thin woman in her early thirties, walked over with a false smile.

"Hi, I'm Pam, Ashley's mother," she said holding her hand out.

Sam looked at the woman sizing her up and took her hand warily, and gave it a firm shake before he let go. "Sam Winchester, I'm Bethie's older half-brother," he introduced himself.

"Really, I've never heard about Bethie having any siblings…And I've known Bethie and her mother for a few years," Pamela said, her eyebrow raised. She wasn't quite sure about Sam yet and until she got to know him better, she wasn't going to allow him to be alone with her daughter, when Ashley went over to play.

Sam fought the scowl that was trying to make its way onto his face. It was easy to see that this woman was protective of not only her child, but children in general. He could respect that, and knew that Dean would as well but it still made him angry that they made assumptions about him and his brother like that.

"Pam, I can understand your reservations," he acquiesced, leaning against the Impala, Bethie standing to his right, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "But my brother Dean and I didn't even know that Bethie existed until dad told me just before he died in a car accident last month. My brother and I are here only to let Bethie get to know her family."

Pam nodded; it was hard to keep a mask of indifference when it was plain to see that he was telling the truth, or at least was telling most of the truth. "Really? What about the rest of your family? What do they have to say about this?" Well, if she was going to question him, she was going to find out all she could.

Sam's face darkened. "Dean, Bethie, and I are the only ones left on our father's side of the family. And my brother and I are the only one's left on our mother's," taking a breath, Sam calmed himself. "I'm sorry Pam, but my older brother and baby sister are the only family I have left. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get Bethie home." And with that, Sam scooped Bethie up into his arms and put her in the rear seat of the car, reminding her to put on her seat belt, then got in the driver's seat and took off. Leaving several stunned women to think about what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_EmSyd- Thanks for the great and wonderful review; please keep reading and reviewing. _

_Hotforjensen101- TEEHEHE. Love the penname. Thanks for the review. _

_Rebelling teenX5-494- Love this penname as well… You're a Jensen fan aren't you? (smirks) Thanks for reviewing. _

_Aeicha- Thanks you for the review, We're glad to know that you think that we are doing a great job. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 **

After Sam and Bethie picked Dean up at the mechanics, the three of them went out for ice cream before heading back to the house. As Dean pulled up to the house he and Sam noticed that Laura's car was in the driveway. They both looked at each other.

"Mommy!" Bethie said excitedly. The car barely made a complete stop before Bethie had unbuckled her seatbelt and was climbing over Sam to run up to the house.

"Bethie, wait," the boys called, but it was too late, Bethie was running up to the house. The boys looked at each other.

"Damn it," they said in unison. They both ran up to the house following Bethie.

"Bethie," Sam called. He looked for her. She was seven years old, but she sure was fast.

"I'm here Sammy," Bethie called. "Mommy, mommy, guess what!"

When they didn't hear a reply the boys looked at each other. They could tell Bethie was close to Laura's room. They ran up to the master bedroom hoping to catch Bethie before she went inside.

"Mommy?" Bethie said stepping into her mother's room. Bethie looked around but saw her mother nowhere. She looked back at the boys. "Where's mommy?"

The boys walked into the bedroom and looked around. Sam was the first to feel the drop fall on his head. He looked at Dean and they both looked up at the same time. Then Bethie felt another same drop on her face. She looked up and shrieked.

"Mommy!" she said in a shrill cry. On the ceiling, with her stomach sliced, was Laura. It took a second for the boys to get over their own shock before Dean swept Bethie up and ran out of the house. Sam followed making sure to help cover Bethie as they made it to the lawn, just before the house exploded into flames.

Bethie, having been able to get her head out from under her brothers protective covering, watched in horror as her home burst into flames and the boys both looked at each other, each reliving the last few times they had seen this happen. Bethie stood to run back to the house, and the boys both jumped in the way.

"Bethie, we have to stay out here, okay princess?" Sam said, lifting her into his arms so she wouldn't be able to run into the house.

"No!" Bethie said wiggling free of Sam's protective grasp. "No, no, no! I have to save mommy! She's gonna catch fire! We have to save her Sammy!"

"Bethie," Sam said looking up at Dean. Bethie looked at Dean as well, her lip trembling. Dean didn't know what to do or say, but he took his baby sister from Sam and just hugged her to him. He shared a look with Sam, both hoping for some answers. Sam just shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 to report the fire.

The three siblings stood there, on the sidewalk waiting for emergency services when the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of sirens as fire trucks and ambulances came to a stop in front of the house.

A medic jumped out of the ambulance and walked over to the three sitting on the grass. She was short, about 5 feet, 4 inches. Her hair was pulled back with platinum blonde on the top with black on the bottom half. She had silver eyes and a gentle comforting smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," the medic said. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No, Bethie are you okay?" Sam asked. Bethie's lower lip trembled.

"Where's my mommy? Did she make it?" Bethie asked, crying. Sam shot a look to Dean, who nodded and let Sam take her into his arms and comfort her. Dean nodded to Sam, understanding that he need to deal with the medic, while Sam calmed Bethie down.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, and my sister Elizabeth, or Bethie," Dean said. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Away from my sister?"

"Yeah, of course," Morgan said. She followed Dean curiously. As she looked over at the little girl, her heart went out to the kid who most likely lost her mother.

"Look, I think you should know that Bethie's mom was in that house," Dean said. "We had just got home and noticed Laura's car here next thing we know the house is in flames."

"I don't think you should be talking to me about this," Morgan said as she turned her attention back to the oldest brother. As she took in his appearance, she had to admit he was very good-looking. "I think you should talk to the cops."

"I know I should," Dean said. Then he couldn't help himself as he added, "But it's so much easier talking to a pretty lady like you."

"Well, I didn't know Prince Charming wore denim and leather," Morgan said with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow.

"Well you know," Dean said. Then he regained his senses. "Crap, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Look my baby sister just lost her mother in that fire. Sam and I are all she has now…"

"Well, we're going to have to take you all down to the hospital to get looked at, just in case. It's law or something like that, I never fully understood it. Then there, we can get you a social worker, who can sign custodial rights over to you and your brother," Morgan explained. The law she had referred to wasn't an actual 'law' per say, but more like hospital policy and guidelines. It required that all victims of possible shock to be brought in for treatment. She then smiled. "As for the flirting, and pick up line, it could use some work…but I give you an 'A' for effort." She started to walk back to where the others were. Then she turned around. "Just so you know; I love Prince Charming…especially if he's in jeans and a leather jacket."

Dean watched as she walked away smirking. He then followed as she walked over to where Sam and Bethie sat. He saw her kneel in front of Bethie.

"Hi Bethie, I'm Morgan," she said with a gentle. "How old are you?"

"Seven," the girl said quietly.

"Wow, seven? You're getting old!" Morgan said and Bethie smiled a little then her smile dropped. "So I'm a paramedic, you know what that is right?"

"Yeah, you're like a doctor but you ride in ambulances," Bethie answered shyly.

Morgan nodded. "That's right. Have you ever ridden in an ambulance before?" Morgan asked. Bethie shook her head. "Well then I guess today is your lucky day because you get to ride in one."

"Can Sammy and Dean come with me?" Bethie asked.

"Of course!" Morgan said. She smiled over at Dean. "Okay, Bethie, I'm going to have your big brother here put you up on this stretcher here and I want you to lie down. Do you want a blanket?"

"Yes please," Bethie sniffled. Morgan gave her a gentle smile and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

" Cal, can I get a blanket over here," Morgan said into the walkie-talkie. There was a reply of a yes followed by something jumbled that Dean just barely caught and made Sam look away. Morgan just rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."

"Okay…" Dean said. He looked at Bethie. "You okay Bethie?" The little girl nodded as someone brought a blanket.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Morgan asked. She started to walk to the ambulance, but stopped when another medic pushing the stretcher walked over.

Sam, stood up, took the blanket off the stretcher, and wrapped Bethie up in it before placing her on the stretcher. Sam was going to let Morgan and the other medic push the stretcher into the ambulance while he and Dean followed and got in themselves. But Bethie grabbed his hand. When he saw the look on her face, he couldn't leave her. He glanced over at Dean, who had a smirk on his face that said 'Now you know how I felt when you gave that face'.

Her partner came around, closed the doors, and then got in front and they started to drive off. Morgan handed the boys bottles of water and gave Bethie an apple juice. The girl smiled up at Morgan looking into her eyes.

"You're pretty," Bethie said suddenly. "Even Dean thinks so…he said you were 'hot'." Dean nearly choked on his water when Bethie said that. Sam smirked and tried not to laugh as Morgan tried not to laugh as well.

"Really, well thank you to both of you…" she looked over at Dean trying not to laugh at the shocked look on his face. "Can I tell you something Bethie?"

"Yeah," Bethie said smiling.

Morgan bent over closer to Bethie and looking up at Dean for a minute, whispered, "I think Dean's pretty hot too." She watched as the girl's eyes grew large, and looked at Dean to see if he heard. It was hard to tell if Dean had heard or not, but Sam had and was now smirking.

"Really?" Bethie asked a little smile forming on the girls face. Morgan smiled and nodded then put a finger to her lips in a 'don't tell' like fashion. "Don't worry I won't tell Dean that…oops."

"Won't tell Dean what?" Dean asked. Bethie and Morgan looked at each other and giggled. Even though he knew they were laughing at his own expense, Dean was glad that Morgan had been able to take Bethie's mind off of the loss of her mother.

"Nothing," they said in unison. Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged trying once again not to laugh. Then the ambulance came to a stop and Morgan's partner came around the back and opened the ambulance door. Morgan stepped out and helped pull out the stretcher. Bethie looked at the hospital and slightly tensed up. Sam took her little hand and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Bethie, Dean and I are both right here. We're not going anywhere," Sam said softly to the girl. She relaxed a little and smiled up at Sam. When they had gotten Bethie settled into a room, Morgan stayed around till the social worker came.

"Hey Bethie, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked. She had her hands behind her back.

"Good," Bethie said. She seemed a little down though, but that was to be expected with losing your only parent and your childhood home.

"Look, while I was out at the nurses' station, I ran into a little friend of mine. He's a little sad too," Morgan said pulling a slightly burned stuffed monkey from behind her back. "Think you can make him feel better?"

Bethie's face lit up. She reached out to the monkey, and Morgan smiled as she handed the monkey to Bethie. Bethie hugged the monkey to her. "Sir Monk-Monk! Thank you Morgan!"

"Anytime," she smiled. "I'm going to go see if the social worker is here yet. We also got the results back, it's okay for her to fall asleep now. I think it will help a little. Just make sure that one of you is there in case she wakes up. If she gets scared, her heart rate will go up and she could go into shock, which could be worse than it sounds."

"Thanks Morgan, you've been a great help," Sam said.

"It's no problem, I have sisters too," Morgan said, she looked at Dean, who seemed to be off in some other world.

In Dean's head he was replaying the events of earlier in his mind. Flashing back to the night 24 years ago to when they found his mom, then a year ago when he saved his brother from the fire that took his girlfriend. The only thing running through his mind was; how did that son of a bitch keep doing this to his family. Why won't he leave them alone?

Morgan then looked out at the nurses' station. "Yeah, I'm just going to go now…" Morgan then walked out of the room. As she was leaving a pretty blonde nurse entered the room. The two smiled at each other but then rolled their eyes after they passed each other.

The blonde walked over by Dean and winked at him. "Hi, I'm Stacey. I'm going to be taking Betty's blood," the blonde said.

"My name is Bethie," Bethie responded and she curled her lip into a grimace. She immediately hated the blonde woman who thought she was already her friend and who was trying to pick up her big brother. She'd rather see Dean with Morgan than with this nitwit…_hmmm that's not such a bad idea, maybe I can get Sammy to help me_, she thought.

"Right, sorry, I can't read Morgan's handwriting," Stacey giggled. She leaned over Dean and took Bethie's hand. Bethie pulled her hand away though. "Sweetie, I need you to sit still if I'm going to take your blood."

"No!" Bethie said.

"Bethie, it's okay, Stacey's just going to take your blood," Sam said as he pulled his baby sister into his lap and held her close. He couldn't believe that the Demon had nearly gotten to her.

After everything this demon had put them through over the years, until last year when it killed Jessica, Sam felt detached. But now, after not only losing his fiancée but his dad, the woman who had been a friend and his little sister's mother, and nearly losing his baby sister, well Sam was no longer going to pay mister nice guy. It was time to start planning the endgame and kill the sonofabitch for good.

"Excuse me could you stand somewhere else," Dean asked, slightly irritated by the woman's closeness. The nurse giggled.

"Oh yeah, sure," she said. She stepped away a little. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, sidestepping around Stacey.

"I don't want Hospital Barbie to take my blood," Bethie said petulantly.

Sam and Dean had to control themselves from sniggering at their baby sister's apt description of the blonde ditz. "Well sweetie, who do you want to take your blood?" Dean asked, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"I want Morgan to do it! She's nice, and she looks like she actually has an IQ above 'airhead' status," Bethie said. Sam laughed and Dean's smirk widened.

Stacey just looked up with an incredulous look on her face. "Well, I'm certified to take blood," Stacey defended herself. "I went to college…"

"You know what, I think it would be best if Morgan did take the blood," Dean said. Something was up; perhaps finding Bethie and actually settling down had tamed him a little. Normally he would have been all over the blonde leaning over him, but instead it just irritated him. He couldn't figure it out, but one thing he did know was he couldn't get Morgan off his mind, and right now he wanted to see her again, to hear her voice.

Morgan stood at the nurses' station her elbows on the desk and her chin in her hands. She sighed as she reached over the counter and took a lollipop, and popped it in her mouth.

"What's wrong sugar?" an older lady said behind the desk.

"I don't know Roberta," Morgan said. "I totally don't understand guys…and I'm completely done working with Cal."

"That boy still on your case 'cause your sister had the sense to break up with his slimy ass?" Roberta said. Morgan nodded.

"Speaking of Kelly, is she here? I wanted to ask her about that transfer I've been asking her about since forever. I don't wanna be a medic forever. I'm not going to med school to ride around in an ambulance forever," Morgan said. "I mean honestly!"

"Well, you know maybe I can help you with that. Kelly was here she had to leave though. She left this for you though, and said she'd see you tonight," Roberta said handing her a card, just then she heard a yelp and Stacey came huffing out of the room. She looked at Morgan, then at Roberta.

"That's it Roberta, I'm finished with this! I'm done! I knew I should have stuck with stripping!" Stacey said. Morgan turned to look at Stacey. "That's the last little brat that bites me!"

"Maybe that's for the better, they were gonna fire you anyway," Roberta said. "Said you were too unreliable, and you were to…friendly, with the male patients."

"Maybe you really should have stuck to stripping," Morgan said. "Then you could be as friendly as you wanted with the male…'patients'."

"Bite me, Morgan!" Stacey said.

"It looks like a seven year old little girl already did that," Morgan said with a laugh. Stacey then huffed out of the hospital.

"Well sugar, best go take care of your first patient," Roberta said. Morgan looked at her with a narrow eyed, confused look, and a raised eyebrow. "Open the card, sugar." Morgan did as she was told and a name badge fell out.

"Hey little sis, welcome to the nurses staff," Morgan read. "Oh my god…am I?"

"You bet sugar," Roberta said. Just then Dean stuck his head out of the room and motioned towards Morgan. "He's a looker; think he'll steal your heart faster than the last one?"

"Roberta, Lucas didn't steal my heart, I gave it to him," Morgan said. "When he…when he…"

"I know sugar," Roberta said. "I know. Now go take care of your patient! I'll let you know when Deianara gets here."

"Thanks Roberta," Morgan said. She walked over to the drawers to get her supplies to take Bethie's blood. Then she walked into the room. "Now Bethie, I hear you bit my colleague, is that true?"

"Maybe…" the girl said looking down. Morgan smiled.

"Girl after my own heart," she said. "Now Bethie, I'm going to take your blood okay? Right now I'm cleaning it, so that you don't get sick. Are you afraid of needles?"

"A little," Bethie said. Morgan smiled.

"That's okay," Morgan said working quickly but carefully. "So why don't you tell me about Sir Monk-Monk there?"

"My daddy gave him to me, when I was a baby," Bethie said. "He likes bananas and playing outside, in the sandbox. He also likes the swings."

"Yeah, what's your favorite memory with Sir Monk-Monk?" Morgan said.

"When I was little daddy built me a tree house and he let Sir Monk-Monk and I help," Bethie said. A little tear forming in her eye as she looked over at Dean and Sam. Morgan noticed the look.

"You miss your daddy?" Morgan asked. Bethie nodded. "I miss mine too…"

"Your daddy died too?" Bethie asked. Morgan nodded.

"He was a doctor; he helped little boys and girls who were really sick. He built me and my sisters a tree house too," Morgan said with a smile.

"How did your daddy die?" Bethie asked. "Mine died in a car accident."

"Well my daddy got real sick, just the little boys and girls he helped," Morgan said. "Now my big sister Kelly, is a doctor just like he was, and I'm going to school to be a doctor as well…okay Bethie you're all done." Morgan put a pink band-aid over the mark. She then pulled another band-aid out of her pocket and put it on Sir Monk-Monk. "See even Sir Monk-Monk got his blood drawn."

"Thanks Morgan I didn't even feel anything," Bethie said. Morgan smiled at her.

"See that's my magic! You didn't feel it, because you weren't focusing on it," Morgan said. "You rest I'm going to go give these to the girl up front."

"Hey, mind if I come with you?" Dean asked. Morgan shook her head. "How did you know about the monkey?"

"The firemen found it at the scene," Morgan said. She handed the drawn blood to the nurse at the front. "Elizabeth Winchester."

"I thought they weren't supposed to take stuff from the site," Dean said with a cock of his eyebrow.

"They aren't, and they didn't," Morgan said; when she saw Dean's confused look she smiled. "I did."

"But…" Dean said.

"Hey, I won't tell if you won't," Morgan said. Dean smirked.

"You're good," Dean said. "Let me just ask you this. Where have you been all my life?"

"Why I've been the trusty suburbs of Chicago…after of course I spent the first 5 years of my 25 year life, in the upper east side of New York," Morgan said. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," Dean said. "You were born in New York?"

"Nah, I was born while my parents were on a trip to… Morgantown West Virginia!" Morgan said. "That's how I got the name Morgan. I'm just glad my dad didn't get his way. He wanted to name me Bertha…"

"After his mom?" Dean asked as they walked back to the room.

"No after his dead goldfish…" Morgan laughed. "My dad was funny like that. I know my mom wouldn't have let him name me Bertha, but he liked to joke like that. He was amazing. Even with all the work he had, one of the top leukemia specialists there was, but he would have dropped it on a dime, for us. In fact he did. That's why we moved out here, he wanted us to grow up in a safe neighborhood."

"He seems like a great guy," Dean said. "I guess he had to be, to have such a great daughter…"

"He was…and look at you all Prince Charming again," Morgan said with a smile, her silver eyes twinkling. Getting caught up in the moment, and entranced by her 'sparkling silver eyes' - or at least that's what Dean told himself at the time as an excuse for doing what he did next. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry, I…" Dean started to explain as he pulled away. Morgan shook her head though and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. As they pulled away they heard someone clear their throat and they suddenly got the looks of two teenagers, who were just caught making out by their parents. Standing there was a woman with short curly red hair with copper and gold highlights. She stood about 5 feet 7 inches, and had deep blue eyes.

"Ana! I made nurse!" Morgan said hugging the new comer.

"Congratulations, so who's the badass hunk of leather and denim your lips were so fondly attached to?" Ana said as she hugged Morgan.

"Dean Winchester this is Deianara Cassadine, Ana this is Dean Winchester," Morgan said. "Dean's the brother of your newest client, Bethie Winchester."

"He's a cutie. Kind of reminds me of Lucas," Ana said as she and Morgan linked arms and walked down the hall.

"Wait till you see his brother, Sam," Morgan said with a wink. She purposely ignored the Lucas part. They arrived at the room and Morgan stepped inside. Sam turned around and looked directly into Ana's eyes and felt something he hadn't felt since the day he met Jessica.

"Hey Sam, can you get Deianara filled in, while I talk to Morgan outside?" Dean asked. Sam just nodded, not taking his eyes off Deianara.

Dean refrained from his usual smart alack remark for once and just shook his head at his brother. He had to admit though, he was sort of happy to see Sam looking at another girl. It's been a year since Jessica and the only girl Sam's even looked at was Sara and that obviously didn't go anywhere. Besides he couldn't exactly talk.

While Dean wasn't one to stare dumbfounded at a girl, like his slightly…okay more than slightly, more romantic, sentimental brother, he was starting to like Morgan more and more. Something about the Winchester men, when they found someone, they some how knew in an instant that, that woman could be someone they could spend the rest of their lives with.

Up until Cassie, Dean's first real love, he didn't believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing. Even after her, after she broke his heart - not that she didn't have a good reason - he didn't think it really existed. He never let anyone linger in his mind for longer than a minute. That way he couldn't get attached and he couldn't get hurt…the way he saw it love ruined a person's life.

Look at his dad and brother, when they lost their true loves, his dad went crazy and spent the rest of his life, to avenge her death, while risking his and his sons' lives in the process. Then Sam, well, it just tore him up and now he always seems to have that sad look, even when he's smiling you can see it in his eyes; something's missing. Dean didn't want that to happen to him. No way in hell was Dean going to let a female run the rest of his life…yet somehow now, he was falling for this girl that he barely knew, and he was falling hard.

As he held the door open for Morgan he looked over at Bethie, asleep on the bed. When they got into the hallway Morgan looked at him. Her hand nervously went to the locket around her neck and she bit her lip. Why was she so nervous? Guys never made her nervous. Well guys other than her ex, Lucas. It was young love really; it wouldn't have lasted anyway…even if he hadn't died. At least that's what she told herself, or tried to. Yet sometimes she still found herself reaching for the locket; her dad's picture on one side, and Lucas on the other. They didn't have the best relationship, but he put up with her bullshit, and he cared. He reminded her of her dad in a way. No matter how much she messed up, he was still there. Until all of a sudden he wasn't, neither of them were. Both times she never got to say 'I love you,' one last time.

"So what's wrong?" Morgan asked after a period of silence. Dean blinked and looked at her confused for a minute.

"Oh right, look, I feel bad, because this isn't supposed to be a time that, something like this happens. I mean it's not supposed to happen to me at all. But I can't help it…" Dean said. He then muttered, "Oh God, how much of a 'chick flick' moment was that?"

"Huh?" Morgan asked, squinting in obvious confusion. In Dean's head he was mentally kicking himself. He was usually the ultimate playboy, the real Casanova. Now all of a sudden, a medic-turned-nurse has him all jumbled. '_This is so much easier after a couple beers!_' he told himself.

"Nothing sorry, look the point I'm trying to make is…" Dean said, pausing to search for the right words. Morgan smirked.

"Why Dean Winchester, are you trying to ask me out?" Morgan asked. "Mr. Casanova, getting tongue-tied over a geek like me. Who would've thunk?"

"Maybe," Dean said, and smirked as he bent down to kiss her. "And I love geeks, see live long and prosper! Let the force be with you!"

"Why Mr. Winchester, is that a light saber or are you just happy to see me?" Morgan said with a grin. Dean got nervous and looked down. Morgan hunched over with laughter and kissed him. "And by the way if you were…the answer is yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses**

_rockchick900- thanks for the review, keep reading. _

naleysocute23- LOL! We have to agree with you on how much the demon annoys us, and on the hotness of the boys. Thanks for the review, and please keep reading.

_Steam Rolled Harry Potter- Thanks for the review, keep reading._

_irishgirl9- We're glad to know you're enjoying the fic, please keep reading and reviewing._

_rebelling teenX5-494- LOL, Yeah we got your penname almost immediately. We're glad to know you're still enjoying the fic, sorry it took so long for the edit._

_Jessalyn-Laine- Well there's not muc we can say here now, is there? Since we've already sent a response to you via PM._

_AllieMcD- Thanks for reading, glad to know we made you laugh. Keep reading._

_zeusfluff- thanks for reveiwing, it's nice to hear some good things about our writing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"So," Deianara began as she held out her hand for Sam to take. _I am soooo going to kill Morgan for this_. "I'm Deianara Cassadine, and I'm your sister's case worker."

Sam, who had not said anything or moved, blinked and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Sam Winchester," he took her hand into his and a jolt of electricity passed through them. When they let go of each other's hands, Sam gestured to his baby sister: who was sitting in his lap- almost asleep. "This is my baby sister, Elizabeth Winchester."

Deianara smiled at the little girl. "Hi sweetie, my name's Deianara, but you and your brother can call me Ana ok?" Bethie nodded. "Good, now," she looked up at Sam, "Sam can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll meet you outside in a second," Sam nodded, as soon as Deianara was gone; he looked down at his sister. "Bethie, sweetheart, I need to talk with Ana for a few minutes ok?" she nodded, her eyelids growing heavy. "Bethie, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, other than me or Dean what we really saw. Can you do that for me sweets?"

"How come Sammy?" Bethie wanted to know why she couldn't tell the police and firemen, and the two nice ladies she met what she saw.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "Because, Dean and I know what killed your mom, because well, it killed dad, mine and Dean's mom and my girlfriend," he told her. "They all died on the ceiling like your mom."

"What?" Bethie looked scared as her big brother told her what had happened to his mom and girlfriend. "Who killed them?"

"Not who princess, in our family, it's what killed them," Sam corrected her, he hugged her tight, "Dean and I, we fight ghosts, demons and the other scary monsters that live in the dark. The thing that killed our parents, and my girlfriend, was a demon."

Bethie looked at her brother trying to determine if he was serious and truthfully with her. There was nothing in her big brother's face that showed he was lying. Even after only knowing them for two weeks, Bethie had complete faith that her big brothers would do everything in their power to keep her safe. "Okay, my lips are sealed," she promised, holding out her little hand, pinky up, "I pinky swear."

Sam had to chuckle at that as he did the same with his hand and they shook their pinkies on it. "Good, now you get some rest, and Dean and I will be here when you wake up princess," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he laid her down on the hospital bed.

Bethie nearly pouted as she said, "Ok, you two better be here."

Sam smiled at her and turned off the light in the private room as he went to join Deianara in the hall. As he turned to find Deianara, he found her leaning against the wall, a small smile on her lips. "So, you want to tell me what happened?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

For a moment Sam felt a little self-conscious, after all it was not as if he had to get custody of a younger sibling. Sam sighed and nodded. "This might take a while," he warned her as they went into the empty room across the hall from Bethie's room. Both of them taking seats on opposite hospital beds, Sam figured he should tell her everything from the beginning, well everything meaning that he would leave out the supernatural elements.

"That's all right, I have as long as you need," she told him as she sat back, realizing it may be a while.

"It all started when I was exactly six months old…" Sam began as he told her about his mother's murder, the family search for the murderer since the police ruled the death an accident and wouldn't investigate, him going to Stanford and meeting Jessica, Jessica's murder, and searching for and finding their dad. He glossed over the facts as much as he dared, leaving out only the supernatural elements.

As Deianara sat and listened, she was shocked at how much sadness Sam had witnessed and felt in his life. She perked up as Sam began to tell her about finding his, Dean's and Bethie's father.

"When we finally caught up with him, we rented a cabin and began making plans to finally capture and bring this guy to justice, but the guy's daughter kidnapped our father. A few days later, after we had saved dad, the guy who murdered my mother and my girlfriend, caught up with us and escaped, but not before he took a semi and rammed it into my brother's Impala," Sam told her. He could feel his fists clench and unclench in anger and grief as he closed his eyes, willing the pain to leave as he thought of the deaths of his mother, his girlfriend, and father. He couldn't help it, sitting here in the hospital talking about it, it made the fact that he couldn't save his mother, girlfriend, and his half-sister's mother like he had little Rosie's mother from the Demon that more palpable.

Deianara, for her part, sat on the hospital bed silently listening to Sam as he told her about his family. But she had to admit, she was starting to admire him. For all the stuff that Sam had witnessed and suffered in his life, he seemed really well adjusted. She watched as Sam fought something inside himself and as he took a deep breath, before he continued.

"From what my dad told me before he died, about eight years ago, he met Bethie's mother and they had a one night stand that resulted in Bethie," he smiled sadly at the thought of his baby sister. "Dean and I didn't know she existed until he told us about her. He told me her mother's name and where we could find her…"

"So you and Dean, after getting out of the hospital, and fixing your brother's car, decided to move to Chicago and meet your sister," Deianara finished for him with a smile as she looked over across the room to Sam. Even though they were in the hospital, discussing his younger sister's placement with him and their older brother, she couldn't help but think of how handsome Sam looked. She could also see how much love and affection Sam had for his baby sister.

Sam nodded. "That's right. Dean and I were raised to believe that family is the only thing that really matters and if the guy who killed my parents and girlfriend is still out there, Dean and I were going to protect Bethie and her mom as much as we possibly could," he explained; his voice bitter. "But we were not able to save Laura. We've been here for two weeks, and earlier today, I left work early. I work as a paralegal at Johnson, Laurens, and Carlson till I'm able to get mine and Dean's private investigation business off the ground."

Deianara couldn't help but admire what Sam and his brother wanted to do and also for wanting to actually take care of their little sister. It was obvious that they loved her and that she loved and felt safe with them. Even though she had only been working as a social worker for a year, she knew that most children who had been abused would not want their abuser to stay with them while they slept; they would have wanted to be left alone. To her, Bethie's attitude about wanting her big brother to stay with her was very telling.

Deianara was about to saw something when there was a knock on the door. They looked over, and standing in the door way was a man wearing a suit and a long coat. There was also a badge hanging off the man's belt, meaning that he was a detective. _Great, just fucking great._ Sam thought, inwardly groaning as the cop entered.

"Sam Winchester?" Sam nodded. "I'm Detective O'Malley and I have some questions for you if you don't mind?"

Not wanting to jeopardize getting custody of Bethie, Sam agreed. "I'll answer your questions Detective," he said, "What is it you want to know?"

"Why don't you start by telling me about how you knew the deceased?" O'Malley asked as he grabbed a chair and pulled his pad out.

"Well, my brother and I have only known Laura and Bethie for a little over two weeks. My father was killed in a car accident a month and half ago, but before he died he confided in me and my brother that we had a half sister, Bethie, who lived in Chicago with her mother Laura," Sam explained once again. He was getting annoyed with repeating himself, but if it helped, then so be it. "After my brother's injuries from the accident were healed, we came to Chicago to meet Laura and to get to know our baby sister." Sam was glad that he was able to tell most of the truth and leave the supernatural elements. He had always hated lying to the police. Nevertheless, he understood that there were times when it was necessary.

The Detective nodded and wrote down some notes as he asked, "So what happened today? Start at the beginning."

Sam then began describing his day. They had gotten up, and then went to their respective jobs; Sam had dropped Dean off at the auto shop, and then drove to the law office. He worked until two o'clock, when he left to go pick up Bethie from school, as he told Laura he would, then went to pick Dean up.

"…After we picked Dean up, the three of us went for ice cream and then headed to Bethie and Laura's. Bethie ran inside to tell her mom about her day when she saw Laura's car in the driveway. We ran in after her, but she was a little faster and had opened Laura's bedroom door before we caught up with her," Sam paused for a moment remembering what had happened and remembering how much like Jess's death, like his mom's death this had been and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Tears shed for the loss of another life to the bastard demon, tears shed for Bethie's lost innocence and hell even belated tears for his and Dean's lost innocence.

"Mr. Winchester," the Detective drew Sam's attention away from his thoughts and Sam appreciated his concern. "Could you please continue? We need to have the statement whole for the record."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, trying to regain his equilibrium. But it was kind of hard when the police were acting like idiots. "When we got to the room, it was already starting to smoke, and Dean literally had to pick Bethie up and run out of the house. When we looked into the room, Dean and I knew there was nothing we could do to save Laura. The fire was emanating from her and I could tell that there was nothing I could do except to go join my family, so I ran outside before the fire grew. We called emergency and here we are."

O'Malley nodded as he wrote down notes from Sam's statement. "Well Mr. Winchester, that's all for now," he stood up and put the chair back where he had found it. At 39 years old, he'd seen a lot of things in his time on the force, but this ranked as one of the worst he'd ever seen. He knew instinctually that the brothers were hiding something from him, but somehow he knew that the Winchester Brothers were not involved either directly or indirectly with the death of Laura Sorenson. "I'd advise you not to leave the City until our little investigation is over," he told the younger Winchester brother before leaving the room.

As soon as the detective left the room, Sam leaned back against the wall behind him. God, he hated lying to the cops, but sometimes it was a necessary evil. _Ahhh shit!_ He thought as he remembered that Dean didn't know there was a cop coming to investigate. Pulling out his phone, he typed out the text message, **_5-0 on the way, tell truth without mentioning the supernatural_**. Hopefully Dean would get the message in time.


End file.
